The Greenlake Girl
by stormy lady
Summary: This is the second time Dragon has been to CGL. She's lost her best friend and love, and now she plans to take revenge on the Warden for killing him. But in the mist of all this anguish...Stanley comes to save her from herself. CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Here I am, Again

~ my second fanfic. Oh yeah. This is really fun.how about you have fun and read my story and. I'll give you a cookie if you review!! Not really, but please review! I want to know if people still accept me.~  
  
Another dream. No it wasn't. God, that was real! Where am I? Did they catch me? God, I'm going to murder Dirt Face. He's so going to regret this.  
I sat up straight on the stiff, hard mattress. Pain instantly shot up my backbone. I stifled a scream of agony, and bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood trickle in my mouth. The hospital was the last place I wanted to be after that crap I did back at the shoe store. But those shoes.they were so cool-looking I couldn't help myself. I don't have any money and life already owes me.so what is a girl to do?  
I tried to make my eyes focus, but the crack on the head the police gave me made my eyes whacked. I could make out one thing.I wasn't in a hospital. I rubbed my eyes and squinted through the dirty window on the far side of the room. People.not just people, boys were all ambling into view wearing orange prison shirts and carrying shovels. Oh, shit. Not this place. Not again. 


	2. Mr Sir the Dreaded

~Okay, this sucks. I wrote this chapter @ home, but I really wanted to get the story updated but, I'll write it again, just for the people who were nice to me and sent me the reviews, you know who you are so give yourselves a pat on the back and a cookie from me~  
  
I tried to sit up again. Pain shot up my spinal cord into my head and almost out my mouth but I forced the scream to stay inside me. I wouldn't let them win. I wouldn't let them know I was still hurting. I wouldn't give up.  
I rubbed my eyes and lazily turned over to my other side to see if they had enough curtsey to leave me some water. No water. Not even a drop of humidity rested on the table. But then again, I thought, I am the girl they hate.  
I rolled over to my other side to see if anyone would come. I got my wish but quickly regretted it. Oh, and I regretted it with all my heart. A sneer of the ugliest man, both inside and out, appeared out of the corner of the wall and came into my view.  
"Well, if it ain't my little disturbed, thoughtless, criminal girl who everyone is so glad to see," he said leaning against the wall. "You ready to dig me some more fine holes?"  
"I dug 'um for the lizards and rattlers more than I dug 'um fer you," I growled watching him as if I was a rattler, ready to strike.  
He strode over to me. I clenched my fist under my bed sheets just in case. He grabbed my chin violently and starred angrily into my eyes. "You still got that damn smart mouth, I take it?" he glared. "You know the only reason why I'm keeping you here." I glared at him not about to say anything. I don't answer stupid questions from bastards. "Tell me why!" he yelled. I just kept glaring at him. I wasn't about to give up. I'm not a coward.  
He let go of me snorted a laugh. "You still don't get it do you?" he squawked looking at me with disgust.  
"Mr. Sir, if I ever had an intension to "get it", I would've got it, and left," I replied moodily.  
"Well let me tell you something," he rounded on me again. "If you don't tell me where that chest is, you ain't never gong to see your home again! Do you hear me Dragon?!"  
I watched him. I consider that a stupid question, I thought in my mind. You can just keep on glaring at me, but none of hell can make me move my lips to say anything to you.  
Mr. Sir screamed and let the room hollering stuff like he was the king or something and needed to be served. As soon as he left, I gathered all of my strength, and temper, to try and sit up. As soon as my back moved my eyes started streaming with tears but I wouldn't cry. I grabbed a stick that leaned against the wall for a decoration and leaned all of my weight on it as I stepped onto the warm, wooden floor. I mischievously and headed out the door. 


	3. Good Ole D Tent

~Oh yeah! 20 minutes. That's all it took me to write that last chapter! Hey you have to admit, that's pretty good. This is my 2nd fanfic! My 1st one is Snape's just misunderstood if anyone wants to read it. Now on with the story. ~  
  
I walked out into the beautiful, bright sunshine. The sunshine was just about the most dreaded thing about Camp Green Lake, with all the heat and all, but today, at that minute, it seemed glorious.  
I headed over to my old tent. D Tent was still there. I walked steadily, trying not to let the pain get to me too much. I wonder what made my back hurt this badly. I know that I was concked out by some policeman, but man, did he have to get my back? I only have one of them you know.  
And if you are wondering what I did, let me tell you. I was stealing a shirt from one of them fine stores. At least, that's what I did this time. Last time I robbed this guy of some pizza money. Them police, man, I don't think I ever saw a policeman run that fast since the last episode of COPS.  
I walked into D Tent still thinking about that fateful night when they caught me when I heard a familiar voice say my name. "Dragon? Is that you girl?" X Ray asked looking up at me from his cot. He grinned when I looked down at him and showed him my face. "Hey guys, I told ya'll she'd be back!" he yelled over at the other cots. Everyone's heads shot up to look at me.  
"Hey, it's old Dragon!" they all yelled and greeted me in. I smiled broadly at them. They always made me feel at home. "Where have you been?" Magnet asked. "Where did you go?" Zig Zag added.  
"Fellas, fellas," I said quieting them down. "No questions for the weary wanderer today," I pushed my way through the boys to get to the opposite corner, "She's too tired today."  
"Aww come on, Dragon!" they all pleaded. I grinned with my back toward them.  
"Now I tell you what," I said turning back to them. As I looked over their eager faces I noticed one missing. "Where's Barf?" I asked frowning.  
"He got bit by a snake," Zero said quietly. Zero said quietly, that's a surprise that he was talking to me.  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"Because he didn't want to dig anymore holes," Zero replied. I nodded and turned back to the wall to look for the extra mat that I had used. Everyone was silent as they watched me set up my place against the wall. I put up a curtain and got a bed sheet from the nearest bed to complete my nest.  
"Who's coming in his place?" I asked to break the silence.  
"Some kid by the name of Stanley.Stanley." Arm Pit sought for his last name.  
"Yelnats," X-Ray finished looking absentmindedly at my tent.  
"Stanley Yelnats, huh?" I gathered. A Stanley Yelnats. Finally a Stanley Yelnats.  
"I'll be obliged to meet him," I concluded. "Very obliged."  
  
~Yes I know this chapter was short, but my dad needs to get on the puter. I'll update ASAP. I won't leave you hanging if you keep on reviewing! ~ 


	4. Reviewing My Thoughts, and Getting Rid o...

~ So did you like the last chapter? Huh? Huh? Well here's another one.and it will all be clear to you now.And like always you read you review. I don't care if you just say HI at least I'll know that there is one caring person in the world .~  
  
As I lay on my mat that night, I thought. Who in the world sent me here without a trial? God, why does the world have to be so unfair? Where's Mom? Why didn't she protect me? I know that she cares for me, but where was she that night?  
All these questions buzzed through my head but one fact still remained, I was here. And if I was going to stay here, I was going to get revenge on what she did. You want to know what she did? The she killed my great aunt, Katherine Barlow. My grandmother told me all about her. She was the sweetest thing that ever lived, until her grandfather killed her. Because of jealously. More than that. Maybe it was just because he had a cruel heart, no doubt, but the fact was still there, she died because of him. Lesson learned, she was the purest of heart, the sweetest of peaches, the kindest of women, fell in love like any woman, and drove mad because of her lover's death. Because she killed her. She killed her.  
I wouldn't really care much about my aunt if it hadn't have been for my grandmother. I am that kind person that takes a lot for them to care about some one else, but the way my grandmother described my great aunt to me, it was like I had known her all my life. Like she was a part of me. She was the ubiquitous feeling every time I got mad, I would think of what she would do, before she went mad herself. When I was scared, I would think of what she would do, before she lived in fear.  
Another thing that the warden did (if you haven't already guessed by now), was not only kill my aunt, she killed someone very special to me. I loved-  
"You," a voice said breaking my thought. I rolled my eyes. Pendanski. Arrgg. I don't want to deal with him. But I might as well get him off my ass before he becomes too much of a pain.  
"My name's Dragon, not 'you'," I growled, rolling over on my side to face him.  
"I know what your name is," Pendanski snapped. "Why are you here? What did you do this time?"  
I sat up on my mat, the pain in my back still there, and brushed my hair away from my face before answering. "Stole pizza money from the deliver, ran away from the cops on a high speed chase, and the pain in my back was from either, A: they friggn' hit me so hard that I was knocked out for 48 hours, B: I fell off a bridge over an intersection, or C: I just felt like making myself come back here because I wanted to be with you wonderful bastards for a visit."  
"Mighty fine speech," Pendanski said, after a long thought for a good enough comeback.  
"Thank you. I worked on it whilst lying in the bed that you have a poor excuse for calling a hospital bed," I replied. "And you are a poor excuse for a 'professor' if I do say so myself."  
"Well you can say that to yourself all you want, but at least I had more of an education than you did."  
"Ouch. Frostbite. Does it look like I care?"  
Pendanski stalled right there. I didn't secretly hide my pride from learning decent comebacks but smiled incessantly until he decided that the only thing to do was to stick his long crooked nose up in the air, and leave the tent without another word.  
After the asshole had left, I resigned myself to pleasant sleep without further ado.  
  
~I know that chapter was short, and ya'll are prolly wondering when the action is going to come in, but be patient my pretties, for Mark Twain once wrote, "Patience is a virtue," or at least someone else did. I don't keep up with who wrote quotes. I just quote them out. ( Anyway, I know that chapter was kewl so REVIEW!!! 


	5. Stanley Yelnats

I groaned as I woke from the announcer that sounded off loudly in my ear. I winced as I lifted my head and try to opened my eyes, but I was unable to do both. I fell against my bed and sighed as I thought about making another attempt to lift myself from my incessant sleep. I wanted to flip off who every woke us up at three in the morning (I looked at Squid watch). They usually woke us at four, but I suspect that the rules must've changed.  
I made myself get up. I staggered to get my balance in my back, which was not an easy task after being slammed or whatever happened to me to bring my pain. I watched the other boys wake up. X-ray and Armpit shoved everyone out of bed and pulled their covers back so that their legs would freeze. I shook my head. I hope that they remember that was my job.  
"All right," I said patting X-ray hard on the shoulder. "That'll do."  
He pushed his dirty glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Then after a moment of battling whether to give up his weakness of leadership, nodded in submission.  
"Thanks X," I said grinning with pleasure at him. He gave me a fake smile before turning his back to me and left the tent.  
"Get up you lazy crew of worthless moles," I shouted. Everyone hustled faster after I yelled. I smiled at them as they went out of the tent, each one looking me in the eye, looking for hope like they were going into battle or something. I grabbed one of the bright orange, prison cover ups, put it on, and left the tent with a pleasant yawn.  
We all lined up in front of the "library" and were handed our shovels. I grabbed the one with the tape around the handle, the shortest one, before X-ray got a hold of it. He grimaced as he didn't have a choice, but to grab a larger one. I was surprised that I wasn't surprised that I had gotten the shovel. Usually X-ray got it before me, but not today.  
We ambled out to our dreaded holes. Everyone took their spots and scooped their first out the ground. I stood their a second, dreading to have to do this again. But everything's got to have a start to it. I sighed and put the dull, point of the shovel to the ground and jumped as hard as I could on to it. First scoop. Million more to go.  
***  
We all came back sweaty and dirty as usual. I found a piece of wire on the ground to pull my hair up with even though it still hung low on my neck, adding to the heat and humidity. I gasped for a breath, each step I took. By about 2:00, everything seems to fry under the boiling sun.  
I headed for the showers to get a drink (I take showers long after the boys have gone to bed for private reasons) and fill my canteen when I noticed Pendanski talking to X-ray and Armpit. Then I smiled. There was Stanley Yelnats. I smiled even broader when I noticed how lost he seemed as he smiled a bit confused as he was introduced to the boys. After being told what to do, he walked lost over to D tent. I quickly walked over to the showers where he wouldn't notice me. I didn't want him to notice me. Not yet at least.  
As I filled my canteen, Magnet came over to me ginning. "Have you noticed who's here?" he asked.  
I looked hard at him, "Is this a trick question?"  
He shook his head.  
I screwed the top back on my canteen. "Then can you decide the answer for yourself?"  
"Well I was just askin'.he doesn't seem like the type to actually do something bad," he wined.  
That's because he's cursed, I thought to myself, of course he didn't do anything. "Well thanks for the heads up anyways, Mag," I said gently as I turned away from him. "And Mag, don't say anything that might," I sighed "Scare him."  
It took Magnet a moment to figure out what I was saying. Then he grinned and waved a parting at me. I nodded to him and went back to D Tent.  
I watched, from a distance, Stanley (note: this Stanley looks like the character in the movie- Shia LaBeouf *wink*). I noticed how much he looked like his dad. My mom used to work with him when they were still in high school, before they both got laid off because of the war, don't know why though.but that's besides the point. His curly hair laid messily on his head. Poor guy prolly didn't have enough money to buy himself a desint hairbrush, like me. I am destitute, as far as you can go with that word, that's what I am. We both had that in common. He started to walk back outside. I thought quickly about what to do. Maybe I should surprise him, let him know who's boss.but not enough to frighten him.no that wouldn't do him any good. Ah, here's a plan.  
I propped myself beside a miniature water tower outside the game room. I took the cap from a nearby passing boy, who after seeing me, didn't mind me taking it. I laid it low on my brow a put a pleasant grin on my face. For the finishing touch, I used my low tone of voice to cover up my natural alto one. I love playing this game.  
"Who do we have here?" I growled low. "Stanley Yelnats my I presume?"  
Stanley spun around, his eyes looking around wildly with fear and then rested on me. "Yeah?" he replied, a little shaky.  
"Bit late to be going to the game room. Have you dug your hole today? You sure don't look like it."  
"Naw," he said looking hard at me, guessing who I was, "I just got here."  
"Do you lie a lot?" I asked out of the blue.  
He thought for a second, while opening and closing his mouth like a fish, somewhat hoping that the right answer would pop into his tiny, little brain. "I am sorta honest," he admitted at last.  
"I shall take that as the truth. You better not tell stories in this place," I said slowly lifting the cap off my brow, "Harsh punishments you know."  
He stood there looking at me. I knew what he was thinking. He's seen me before. He just can't quite remember. "Haven't I seen you?" he asked frowning.  
"It doesn't matter to me if you have seen me or not. I know who you are though. Stanley Yelnats IV."  
"Falca? Isn't that your name?"  
"No."  
"Yes it is. My dad used to work with your mom. They were really good friends-," he pulled out a photograph from his back pocket of his cover- all's, "And I have a picture of you."  
My eyes widened at the picture. That was one of my school pictures from the seventh grade. I snatched it from him. How did he get that?  
I examined it while he continued, "My dad said that you left school because you didn't have enough money to get school supplies and your grades were poor. You sat in front of me in sixth period. We used to talk all the time."  
"And one day a boy said that you liked me, I remember you blushing," I blurted still staring at the picture. I heard him let out a long breath.  
"Well, if Falca isn't your name, what is it?"  
"Dragon."  
"Did you change your name? Legally?"  
I tore my gaze from the picture and gave him a that-was-a-stupid- question look. He blushed and put his head down embarrassed before looking into my eyes again.  
"That's the name they gave me when I came here because I have a really bad temper," I said as I watched Armpit approach Stanley from behind.  
"And her attitude problem," Armpit added as he stood in front of me.  
"Uh, hi, Theodore," Stanley said quietly.  
I clasped my hand over my head. Armpit you idiot. Armpit.  
Armpit violently snatched Stanley's head and put it under his arm. "My name is not Theodore," he growled before throwing Stanley to the ground. "It's Armpit."  
"Oh, okay, Armpit," Stanley murmured weakly.  
Now this is one of the things I can't stand, and I won't stand for it. "Leave him alone Pit," I growled dangerously behind him. "You touch him one more time, I'll kick your ass."  
All the people who had gathered to watch Armpit pick on Stanley, ooed. Armpit spun around put on his meanest looking face, but it wasn't like I was going to run away with fright. Nothing scares me.  
"Oh my God, I'm so scared," I said unenthusiastically, "I think my grandma just died of fright."  
"You couldn't beat me up even if you wanted to," Armpit said stepping closer to me.  
"How much you wanna bet?" I challenged.  
"Your shovel," he replied.  
"Over your head, fair enough," and before he could think about what I was doing, I laid my walking stick across his face with such force, it sent him to the dirt. Nobody spoke when I twirled my stick back to my side and spat on the ground next to him. "Any questions?"  
"Is he dead?" one kid asked squatting sown next to him poking him with a undone paper clip.  
"Naw, just knocked out," another kid answered.  
"Nice job, Dragon," X-ray noted squinting down at his tent mate.  
"Thanks," I said grinning at him.  
"Thanks," Stanley gulped.  
"Anytime," I replied helping him up.  
  
~ Thanks guys for the reviews!! You don't know how much you encourage me to write. So what so you think? Huh? Pretty short, but it's okay. I've got a long ways to go. Got to go feed the horses. REVIEW WHILE I AM GONE! (~ 


	6. Everything becomes Clear

~ Sorry that took SO long, but my puter wanted to screw up that day, and I  
really didn't feel like fixing it (yes this blond does know how to fix  
computers-lol) but anywho, I give you two chapters in one night, you  
review. Read-review. What a concept. ~  
As I entered the mess hall, I glanced around for a spot to sit, not  
wanting to get anything to eat. I don't like dinner. Except the bread which  
I get off of the other kids' plates, but hey, that's life.  
When I saw X-ray, I immediately headed toward him. He was the only  
guy that I could talk about.you know, leadership. And besides, he didn't  
look that enthusiastic sitting by a bunch of losers. I felt so sorry for  
them (the losers). They can't help it.  
I took my spot at the opposite end of the table from X-ray. Stanley  
was picking at his food, not really eating much as he glanced around  
nervously. X-ray noticed this.  
"So Stanley, how about giving up your bread-," he said reaching for  
Stanley's toast.  
"To someone who doesn't want a plate," I finished for him. I was  
hungry and X-ray knows I get the bread. And the fact that I felt sorry for  
Stanley.  
X-ray sneered at me and then added, "Well you heard her. Dragon wants  
some bread," he said trying to regain his social status.  
Stanley glanced at me before he hurriedly gave me the bread. I took  
it from him and smiled warmly at him. Maybe that'll make him feel better.  
He smiled timidly back at me.  
"So what did you do?" Magnet asked, trying to get a conversation  
going.  
"Huh?" Stanley said, confused, "What do you mean, what did I do?"  
"You know," Squid chimed in, "How did you get here?"  
Stanley looked down at his plate when he understood the question, "I  
stole Clyde Livingston's shoes."  
Everyone gasped.  
"No! Sweet Feet?" X-ray exclaimed.  
I sat back in my chair, balancing it comfortably on two legs as I  
chewed on a toothpick and watched the ordeal take place, not really caring.  
I already knew Stanley's story.  
"Did they have red X's on them?" Zero asked. Zero? Talking to the new  
guy? Wow, this was new.  
Stanley looked at him surprised. Zero hasn't spoken to him before.  
Everyone else got quiet. "Yeah. Yeah, they did," Stanley stuttered.  
Zero nodded and sat back in his chair without another word. I watched  
him for a second. This wasn't part of my plan. I never thought Zero was  
going to try to make friends with Stanley. Why would he care? I knew why  
Zero didn't talk to anybody. To tell you the truth, he was sortta my hero.  
Doesn't talk to anybody because he just didn't want to answer stupid  
questions. Simple. Ha.  
"Whoa," Zig Zag muttered, "You got Zero to talk."  
Stanley nodded at him and looked into everyone's eyes before  
retreating back to his plate. X-ray watched him for a second and looked  
back up to me. I shrugged. I didn't really know what point I was trying to  
get across to him, but it seemed good enough because he went back to  
eating.  
I watched everyone else eat. It was nature's wonder that they could  
handle that crap. I even want to barf at the smell of it. I didn't eat my  
bread. I wasn't hungry. This family setting made me want to puke too. So I  
gave the bread back to Stanley before exiting the mess hall for the night.  
***  
I shivered as the cool night air of the desert whipped around me.  
Night hasn't settled that quickly before. For a half a second, I thought  
about it raining. That was a joke. It never rains here. Not after the  
curse.  
Yeah, I knew all about the curse. How my great aunt, Kate Barlow  
seemed to put a curse on the place. It had to be a curse. There was no  
other way to describe how it hadn't rained for almost 100 years. The onion  
picker, Sam, Aunt Kate's lover, was buried somewhere here in the ancient  
mounds of dirt and rock. I knew that boat had to be somewhere around here  
too. That's suppose to be what he's buried in. He died on that boat.  
I wish I could've died for my lover. You would think, Oh how  
romantic. But in truth, you do it for love. Not that mushy candle light  
stuff. That's not love. That's just one way a guy tries to get you in bed  
with him. I can tell you what love is. Love is when someone cares for you  
so much, they visit you everyday. They talk to you because they are your  
only friend. They kiss you when your lips are wet with tears. They listen  
to your endless problems and actually understand where you're coming from.  
They are so bond to you, that's your only thought, is them. You can't even  
breath when you think about them. You can't even speak when you talk about  
them.  
I wish I could've died for my lover so that he didn't have to die for  
me. Tears trickled down my face as I thought about him. His name was  
Audrey, Sam's nephew. I didn't care that he was black or that I was white.  
I loved him. Until that fateful night.  
I was with Audrey when it happened. We sat on the balcony of the  
really expensive restaurant, Old Vincent. It was a cloudless, starry night.  
I had had the roughest day in a long time. Mom just got laid off from her  
job that she had just gotten, which they immediately made us move out of  
our small apartment because of income reasons. Mom just blew up about the  
whole ordeal so Audrey offered to take me out of the house for a while. We  
climbed the back wall to get up to the balcony without getting caught, and  
there we were. He held me in his arms kissing the top of my head, while  
rocking me back and forth. I wish that I could stay in that moment forever.  
But that wasn't possible. All good moments have to be crushed by something  
evil.  
I was looking out into the parking lot when I saw her. The Warden. My  
eyes got wide with fright. She had been looking for Audrey ever since he  
came to my old town in Texas. She took out her pistol when she saw Audrey.  
I cried silently when I thought about that memory. Audrey was dead. I  
never got to say good-bye. I never got to say to say 'I love you Audrey'.  
And I never will. Because of the Warden.  
  
~ Now it all becomes clear. Laaaa. Okay *wipe away tear* that was also my  
first time to write something romantic. I'm not really good at it but it  
will suffice. Tell me how I did by, you guessed it, REVIEWING! Don-don-don-  
DA. And the Review's save the day! Okay I'll stop scaring you. ( ~ 


	7. Can't Think of a Name, Sorry

~ I am sooo sorry I haven't written in soo long! Holidays. Need I say more? So all you people who got bored waiting on me, COME BACK! I am still alive!! Please come back? Okay you came back if ur reading this now. Review~  
  
I walked quickly back to the tent. Maybe no one will see me crying. But of course, things like that never happen  
"Hey, Falca, wait!"  
I kept on walking. My name's Dragon. That's what Audrey called me.  
"Falca, I said stop!"  
"My name's not Falca!" I growled as I spun around. "The name's Dragon! Nobody calls me Falca around here except a fool!"  
Stanley just stood there lost for words. "I am really sorry," he said his mouth trembling. "But I wanted to thank you for doing that for me back there."  
I hated this. I mean, if you could've just looked at him that moment, it was the most pitiful thing you'd ever see. That's what irritated me.  
"Would-you-just-stop?!" I roared the anger boiling over. "You need to stop pitying yourself and stop graveling over other people's feet, waiting for a command! It makes me sick!" I screamed holding my head and slowly sunk to the ground. "Do you know how insecure and juvenile you look apologizing for every little problem? GROW UP!"  
He sat on the ground next to me without saying a word. He moved his hand to touch me, but I slapped it away. He sighed.  
"I know how frustrated you are," he sighed. No, he didn't know. Just shut up Stanley. "And I'm not going to tell you that you need to stop putting all of your emotions on me." Spit it out. "But I will say this," he said as he tried to look into my eyes without success. "I come from a family similar to yours. Everyone just doesn't know how to cope with not having enough money coming in. You wouldn't believe what money can do a person. My dad used to be a nice and respectable business man before the company crashed. He used to be nice and jovial, always taking me out for walks, buying me ice cream, even took me to the beach every Sunday. But after the business crashed, he just stayed at home and worked on doing stuff with his shoes. He never smiled, never took me anywhere. And now, I guess you'd say that the bad luck rubbed on me."  
"My mom was like that," I muttered under my breath. I snatched my head up and looked up to the sky. I wouldn't let him get to me. Nobody can reach this far into my heart and no one will.  
"Stanley?"  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have anything against the Warden?"  
"I've never met him."  
"Her. And is that's a no?"  
He nodded.  
"Well somehow I want you to make one."  
"Why?"  
  
"Long story short, she's a murderer."  
"Why? Tell me how this happened," he said frowning and crossed his legs to get more comfortable.  
"I can't," I shook my head. I decided to change the subject. "So do you like to dig holes?"  
"I can't say that I do."  
"Well that's going to be your life here on out," I took a sip of water out of my canteen. "That's all you do and think around here. And that's how the story was made." 


	8. The Sickening Fight

~yeah, I know your thinking, "God. Where did she come from?" Well Shady's back. Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend. Okay...old. O.o but hey if your reading this for the first time, warninining, I do scare people under the influence of caffine.~  
  
The stupid, ignorant alarm sounded off. It rang through my ears and rung in my head. I didn't want to open my eyes but I made myself do it. As I did, a thin layer of junky, crust-like stuff ripped at my eyelids. The sand in the air had made that. I wiped my eyes. My head was hot. I pulled out my knife that I kept in my chest (it was my only lifeline) and pulled a blade out. I used that reflection to examine my eyes. They were blood shot. I groaned. Pink eye. For some reason, pink eye was one of the most common sicknesses you could get at the camp. Luckily for me, I had it now. That meant going back to the "hospital". Shit. I hate having to deal with Pendanski. And Mr. Sir. I shook my head to rid the thought that the Warden might pay a visit.  
But then another idea came to mind. Not going at all. I shrugged. Good enough. I can live this out...  
I did my daily routine of waking the boys and getting them up. X-Ray was the first one to see my problem but didn't say anything. Good thinking, I thought to myself. You don't ask too many questions at Camp Green Lake. Stanley, however, couldn't help but ask.  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked, "Are you sick?"  
"No duface," I growled, "I ain't. And don't ask too many questions around here."  
He shrugged, "Okay."  
I walked out of the tent. My eyes were still a little teary, but I would survive. I continued my way to the Library. Mr. Sir was just coming around with the keys. He didn't look at me, no problem, but asked one too many questions.  
"How come you out here so early? Didn't you want any breakfast?" he asked twisting the key in the lock.  
"I wanted to get my shovel. Is that so much of a problem?" I growled.  
  
He didn't respond. Instead, he opened the doors and took out the blue shovel, the longest one, five inches off.  
"Well, here you go princess," he said handing the shovel to me. Then he patted me on the head and smiled while his three golden, menacing teeth glistened in the lights.  
I snatched the shovel from him and walked over the breakfast line. I stood next to X who was busy getting two bread pieces instead of one.  
"Give me your shovel," I muttered in his ear.  
X-Ray looked to see who had said that and when he saw me, he looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why should I give you my shovel?" he inquired.  
"Because I said so and you don't want to get your head busted into that wall over there."  
He looked at and I knew he wasn't very impressed this morning. He threw down his pieces of bread and pushed me hard in my chest against the wall. "Yeah? Well what if I bust your head first?"  
I shook my head and tried to get back into focus. That hurt. I thought as I rubbed my chest. I glared at X-Ray and gritted my teeth. I strode over to him and punched him square in the jaw as hard as I could. He stumbled back and fell against a pile of empty cardboard boxes behind him. Everyone else saw what was going on and ran over to us yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
I picked X-Ray up and held him above the ground. "Don't make this a mistake buddy, cause it'll cost ya," and I threw him back down with a slam. The anger was boiling over and I really didn't care if it stopped. X-ray's lip was busted and the back of his head was bleeding. He picked himself back up. He glared at me before throwing a punch. I grabbed his hand and twisted it so hard that I heard it crack. X-ray yelped with pain and bit me on my arm. I let go and held my arm where he injected my wound. It bled and teeth marks were clearly visible.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mr. Sir roared. Everyone whirled around and got deadly quiet. Both X-ray and I breathed hard as we tried to wipe the blood off. Mr. Sir glared at me, "YOU!" he pointed to me.  
I wiped my face again before flipping him off. I wanted to curse him but my jaw hurt and my head was on fire.  
"That's it!" Mr. Sir bellowed. He strode over to me and grabbed me by my ear. I yelped and tried to claw and bite at him but it was no use; it was the Warden for me. I took one last glance at the rest of the boys before I was drug out of site.  
  
~I know that wasn't much, but I'll write more later tonight...hopefully. NOW...your job is to press the review button and talk. ~ 


	9. I'm Going

~ YA'LL ARE SOOO COOL! I LOVE YOU! That really brought my day up into the high 70(lower 30)'s. This one is for Nosilla—don't give me that face...O.O or O.o, it gives me the creeps... ;-). Oh and Dragoness, you're the best. Hey...that rhymes...~  
  
Mr. Sir dragged me to the Warden's porch, half listening to me and  
half concentrating on the pistol that was aimed for my temple. I dug my  
fingers into his hand that held my ear. I tried to reach it with my mouth  
to bite him, but my fingers would have to do. I would do anything from  
seeing the Warden. Anything.  
"Would you stop?" he said halting and looking at me bewildered. "She  
ain't gunna hurt you that bad," he said hanging me by my ear.  
"I ain't fixin' to let her pull another trick on me again if it's the  
last thing I do," I growled at him through gritted teeth. I really wished  
he would cut off my ear and get it over with so I didn't have to suffer  
being hung by it. I was already feeling my ear go numb as it was.  
"You'll survive," he muttered continuing to the cabin. My heart  
pounded. I couldn't let myself see that wretched woman again. I rather  
see her unconscious or dead than to let her blow me limb from limb from  
bad insults and memories. I struggled even harder, kicking and screaming  
at the top of my lungs.  
"SHUT UP!" Mr. Sir yelled aggravated, striking me on the cheek.  
I stopped my screaming and glared at him dangerously. If I wasn't  
going to have my way at least don't hit me you bastard, I thought in my  
mind. I gritted my teeth harder and rammed my knee where (um...hehe) the  
sun don't shine. He let go of my ear and doubled groaning. I backed off  
breathing hard. I didn't know what to do. If I ran off, I'd never make  
it. I'll just go and get some supplies while he's busy and take off.  
There's a place better than this...  
I backed off looking at him. I turned and ran for the camp where the  
boys were.  
I came into view panting. The boys hadn't left yet, they took this  
time to thank God for not having to go to work yet.  
"What the fuck..." Zigzag said as I approached him, "What happened?"  
I bent over and tried to catch my breath, "Got- to- go-," I managed to  
pant, "Give-me-some-supplies."  
Zigzag stared down at me bewildered. "It was that bad?" was all he  
could manage to say.  
"Just do it!" I growled at him grabbing his shirt and pushing him  
back. I fell to the ground as blood dripped out of my nose. I wiped my  
face and kept breathing.  
"Please don't leave," Stanley said sitting down next to me. I glared  
at him.  
"Why do you care?" I said unsteadily.  
"You'll die if you left. There's no water for miles," he said calmly.  
"That would be the best thing that ever happened to me," I said  
snorting and when I did, blood spewed and pooled on the dirt.  
"If you did leave," he whispered, "You better make room for two."  
I looked at him puzzled.  
"I'm coming with you."  
I started to object but changed my mind. He could come in handy, I  
thought as I got up. "Okay," I said, "You come."  
  
~Sorry to end on such a cliff hanger but, I got other things that need to  
get done tonight. Thanks again to all the peoples who reviewed. Now its  
ur turn. YOU know what to do. GO and be a happy-maker person. REVIEW!!~ 


End file.
